


I Desire The Simple Things

by darksylvia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksylvia/pseuds/darksylvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks into the woods. (A short stand-alone, established relationship snippet, that I am releasing into the wild).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Desire The Simple Things

Stiles went into the forest. He had a wad of paper folded up and shoved in his back pocket, his jacket zipped and his hood over his head. The breath steamed out in front of him and the leaves crunched under his feet. It was a new moon, no danger of marauding werewolves - at least none he didn't know. They were meeting at the Hale house because the city was tearing down the old train station, and Derek hadn't found a new place to crash yet.

The house was in sight when Stiles heard something behind him. He froze, listened, and then slowly turned.

"Seriously, do you just like giving me high blood pressure?"

Derek cocked his head. "Maybe I just like how I can always make your heartbeat go haywire."

"That doesn't require you to be such a dick."

"You're right." He came closer, wrapped a fist into Stile's jacket. "I suppose I could just do this." He leaned in and sealed their mouths together, shifting his grip on Stiles, and changing the angle of their kiss until Stiles muttered into his mouth, parted his lips, and wrapped three of his four limbs around Derek.

"Yeah, that's pretty sustainably effective," said Stiles when they finally broke for air.

"What did you bring me?" asked Derek, running his hand up Stiles' thigh, over his ass, and stealing the pages from his back pocket.

"Some living spaces appropriate to werewolves." He and google earth were super well-acquainted now. There weren't a ton of abandoned and sketchy areas in Beacon Hills, so Stiles had had to branch out to basements of occupied buildings, but he actually thought those were better camouflage, provided they could figure out a sort of flight pattern for in-and-out. At night, which is when it would be most necessary, there wasn't much of a problem. And in the day..."You could get a job as a custodian or something. For cover."

Derek looked up from his perusal and rolled his eyes. "You just want to be able to make horror movie jokes about whatever unfortunate uniform they shove me in. Not going to happen. I don't need a job."

Stiles didn't push, because way back he'd bribed Danny to hack a few financial institutions and found out that all of the deceased Hale adults had had life insurance, and it wasn't petty cash. Also, because then Derek would get that pinched, inward look that would mean he was flirting with his grief instead of trying to sex Stiles up against a tree, and that was never part of his plans.

"True," Stiles conceded. "Old man Hale, down in the basement of the Arthur Building. Noooo one knoooows what he does down there."

"Well," said Derek, sticking the papers into the inner pocket of his own jacket. "I was thinking of getting a really big bed and fucking you on it, but if that's not your first priority..."

"No! No! Yes, that's my first priority!" protested Stiles. Derek was laughing against his mouth and then kissing him before he could announce his further support, hands gripping the sides of his jacket to haul him in close. Stiles could taste the smile in his kiss, and knew they'd avoided that lurking pit of grief for the moment.

Derek released him and said, "I'll walk you back to your car."

Stiles was silent for a moment before he said, "Yeah, yeah, okay. But I consider that bed to be a gentleman's agreement. You'd better deliver."

Derek smiled and then transformed, a huge, dark wolf, coming up almost to Stile's ribs. He allowed Stiles to place a hand on his head and scratch just once before he nudged Stiles in the ass with his huge, heavy head.

"Yeah, I'm going." And they walked through the forest, a boy and his wolf.


End file.
